


Gate Stones

by Flavortext



Series: Beaujester Week 2019 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week, F/F, Love Confessions, Sharing a Bed, she just wants Jester happy!!!, supportive mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: Marion gives her daughter a gift.





	Gate Stones

Beau drifts off somewhere between chapter 6 and 7. Jester notices with a smile, adjusting her legs slightly so Beau’s head rests a little more comfortably in her lap. She sets the book off to the side after marking the page and leans back, idly continuing to stroke her fingers through the woman’s hair as she had been doing. Beau snuggles slightly closer, face scrunching a bit. Jester holds her breath until she relaxes again. 

Jester is just about to fall asleep herself when there’s a knock at the door. 

“Jester?” her mamma’s voice drifts through the wood. Jester blinks and glances at Beau, still sleeping soundly. 

“Come in, just be quiet.” Jester calls just loud enough to carry. The door swings open slowly, and Marion slips inside. She’s wearing a nightgown and has her hair braided for bed, and is holding a small box. Jester smiles and waves at her. 

“I don’t wanna wake her,” she gestures at Beau, “what’s up?” 

“Oh, I won’t keep you long, you two are such a sweet image.” Marion coos, sitting gently at the foot of the bed. Jester feels herself blush. “Now, Beauregard said she didn’t want to make a big deal of her birthday, and I know it’s tomorrow but I  _ promise _ I won’t say anything- though I did request them to make that salmon she enjoyed the last visit, just a special coincidence-” Marion winks, “but, I wanted to give her  _ something _ , just to show my appreciation for how much she loves you, you know?” Marion sets the box down on Jester’s bed. 

“What is it?” Jester asks. Beau stirs slightly in her lap but doesn’t wake. Marion smiles fondly. 

“They’re a set, I’m not super sure what they're called, but,” Marion opens the box, tilting it to show Jester two gleaming bluish stones. “If you hold one and think hard about the other, they’ll teleport you right next to them. I was going to keep one and give the other to you, but now with that wizard of yours I know you can visit fairly easily, so,” Marion pushes the box across the bed. “I’d be equally happy knowing you could stay close to her.” 

Jester very determinedly does not tear up. “Thank you, mamma.” She whispers. Marion pats Jester’s foot. 

“We had a talk, you know.” She says softly. Jester looks up at her curiously. 

“You and Beau?” 

“Yes, now, I probably shouldn’t tattle on her, but I figure you’ll keep my secret,” Marion says. Jester nods. “She came to me to ask my permission to be with you, very proper and formal. She was stumbling through the whole thing, dear.” Jester gasps, looking down at Beau still sleeping in her lap. 

“Oh,” Jester breaths out slowly. She and Beau have been dancing around calling what they have anything official, but they’ve already settled into their relationship. Sharing a bed and kissing whenever they have a moment alone is commonplace now, and nothing has ever felt more right to Jester. She cards her fingers through Beau’s hair again. “What did you say?” Jester whispers finally. 

“I told her she’d have to ask you, but she has my blessing. She loves you dearly, that much is clear. That’s all I could ever want.” Marion says. Jester blushes, feeling light and giddy. 

“I love her too, mamma.” She says. Marion nods knowingly. 

“I think you two will be very happy together. You already are.” Marion gently closes the lid of the box and moves it to Jester’s bedside table. 

“Just tell her it’s thanks for keeping my little Saphire in one piece, and I bought it ages ago so there’s no returning it.” Jester giggles and nods. 

“Thank you, mamma.” She whispers. Marion bends and kisses Jester’s forehead. 

“Sleep well, Jester,” Marion whispers. She gives Jester a small hug, careful not to jostle Beau in the process, and blows a kiss before sweeping out the door. Jester nestles down into her pillows, shifting Beau slowly to rest more on her chest, rising and falling slightly with each breath. Beau’s arms wind around her automatically even in her sleep. Jester presses a kiss to the top of her head before turning out the light. Beau mumbles and curls closer. 

“Goodnight, Beau,” Jester whispers. She stares up at the ceiling of her room, painted almost entirely over the years, little details able to be picked out in the moonlight. Jester holds Beau close to her and eventually drifts off, safe in her embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @ transfjord and while your at it check out @ beaujester-week for all the content made for this !  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated


End file.
